


Of Cue Balls and Card Games

by pocketsizedhitman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedhitman/pseuds/pocketsizedhitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die is the newest student at Midnight City High School. He comes at a horrible time, the time when two waring gangs are looking for another member. The Felt wish to acquire their six ball, and the Midnight Crew simply wants to take what The Felt desire right under their noses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cue Balls and Card Games

He was definitely a strange teenager. He sat alone at his desk, nose pressed into an old book. The spine of the book was made of crackling leather, and it seemed that any strong movement would simply break the book into a pile of dust. Still, he read on, flipping the pages urgently to get to the next part of whatever he was reading. 

Most stayed away from him. He was a weird kid, quiet, but with large, doeish green eyes that always stared. Not only this, but he was a new student, instantly warding people away from him. Although he was new, that did not make him exempt from rumors and bullying, as the rumors had just begun. One particular one was that he practiced voodoo, and left his old school after killing a student.

Diamonds Droog, a high school senior definitely thought he was a waste of time. Well, that was how he felt about most people. He didn’t have time to be wasted, although no one could ever catch him in a rush. He’d been an exchange student a few years ago, a quiet, tall Russian boy, whose eyes could pierce iron.

Immediately upon arrival to this new city, he sparked the interest of one of the local gangs, the Midnight Crew. Spades Slick, an angry, violent student, lured Droog into joining. This made the already terrifying group even more fearsome. People didn’t dare step in their path. There was never a book accidentally dropped in front of them as they walked the halls. You only did that if you wanted to have some of your bones broken.

Today was no different from any other, Slick thought, picking at his teeth idly with a switchblade. He leaned against the bank of lockers, staring up at the tiled ceiling. He hated waiting. He peered over the corner again, checking to see if they were coming or not already. He’d called the gang together, and said they’d meet here. Sure, he was early, but he wouldn’t look like a good boss if he came late. 

He flicked the blade open and closed, the halls filling with a quiet sound of soft snapping, open close, open close. The tap of dress shoes soon followed suit. Droog turned the corner, nearly running into the shorter teen. 

“Fuckin’ watch it, will ya? I’ll stab you in the fuckin’ gut next time, Diamonds,” Slick spat, glaring at the taller, stolid boy. Droog stared down at him, dark chocolate eyes silently boring holes into his face.

“I’m sure you won’t. You wouldn’t want to have to buy me a new shirt, would you?” He smiled thinly, pressing his lips together in tense amusement. It wasn’t even a real smile, but no one chose to pick fights with Droog over that. 

Slick rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He looked to the ground, kicking a paper around for a few seconds, then sighing heavily.  
“Where are the others?” He asked, wearing a tired, bored expression. “We got shit to do.”

Droog shrugged, mumbling, “I’m not their babysitter, you know.” 

The hall suddenly rung out with footsteps, rushing towards them. Behind these rushed footsteps were louder, slower thuds on the cement floors.  
“Boss! Booooss!” Clubs Deuce, the shortest and strangest, called up to the two. 

“Shut up! Don’t be so fuckin’ loud!” Slick shouted back, his gravelly voice almost as loud. Droog slapped a hand over his mouth, flashing a harsh look of warning.   
Clubs continued to run, his arms flailing. He was never too good at being slick and quiet, as a gangster should. Behind him, Hearts Boxcars took his sweet time walking down the hall. He hummed silently, stepping into a relaxing stroll. 

Finally, when the two others arrived, Slick took them down to the parking lot, where other students smoked during study halls, or really, whenever they wanted.   
“So, fellas, you listen real close. We got a lotta’ work ta’ do,” Slick started, folding his arms proudly over his chest. If there was one thing you couldn’t do, it was make Spades Slick ashamed of himself. For someone so gritty, you’d think he’d have a dark past, or low self esteem, but he was proud as ever. He knew that he wasn’t just the boss of his boys, but he kept most of the school in line.

“Oh, yeah, boss?” Hearts raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah. We got a newcomer here. Dunno his name, but I’ve been hearin’ rumors.” 

“Rumors? Aw, those ain’t nice!” Clubs poked his lower lip out, pouting. 

“You shouldn’t be as foolish as to believe rumors,” Droog mused, sighing.

“Shut up all of you! We’re gonna try to get him in the crew. The felt has fourteen fuckin’ members, not including the creepy old guy and English! We need more to scare ‘em! Plus, they’re still scoutin’ for another grunt. We can’t let em’ win.”

Slick smiled. “I expect yous all will be makin’ good friends wit’ him soon.” 

After school, the four teens hung around the entrance of the school, keeping an eye out for the lanky new one. Soon he came, long hair billowing over his shoulder, tussled softly by the autumn breeze. He spotted them immediately and went to go to the other door. 

Slick stepped in, the crowd of students immediately dispersing and making room for him to go in. 

“Hey, kid! Come ‘ere!” He shouted with a sly smile. The tall boy froze, like a deer in headlights. He stared at Slick, chewing on his inner lip. 

In hushed voices, students nervously chattered about what was happening. What had the new kid done to already piss off the Crew? Maybe he’d have to switch schools again. Maybe they’d beat him so bad that he’d have to stay home.

Die looked to Slick silently for a moment, mumbling, “Yes?”

Slick grinned wide. “How would you feel about bein’ in the Midnight Crew?”

There was silence as everyone within the area had heard it. Die didn’t know what to say, he was new, and had very little opinion on what the gangs were doing.

“Pardon me, but I believe that he is already taken in a gang,” A soft, silky voice said, resting a gloved hand on Die’s shoulder. Slick snarled.


End file.
